Going Viral
by why-do-the-fools-fly
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in trouble on Planet Earth. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

_We are at the 12__th__ incarnation of The Doctor. Newly Regenerated and freshly clothed. Smart but casual. He now wears a tightly fitting white t-shirt, an equally tight grey waistcoat, some grey suit trousers and some very smart black shoes.  
>He now has blonde curly hair. That was a shock to him. Another shock being that he is quite short now. That's defiantly something new. His personality has become less goofy and more cheeky, with a huge hint of sarcasm. The TARDIS is near enough the same. There is, however, a few new rooms that The Doctor has not had time to have a look at.<em>

We join The Doctor at the beginning of a new adventure. One he really had not expected. He was hoping for a peaceful trip to Earth. He really should know better.

~**Chapter One**.

"Right-y oh! Now that I have found my new look, and I do look dashing, even if I say so myself, I should find something to do! I should also stop talking to myself. But I know in both of my hearts, that that is never going to happen. I'm thinking, a nice trip to good old Planet Earth. She has never let me down...Much. " Doing his thing, The Doctor pushed some buttons, pulled some levers and landed himself in the middle of London (or so he hoped). He jumped down the steps and pulled open the TARDIS door.  
>"Oh my. Well that doesn't look so good." Closing the door again, he stepped back a little and wondered whether he should take another look at what he thought he had just seen.<br>Stepping towards the door once more, he opened the door a fraction and had a peek outside. "Yes. Okay. Well that sure is something new."  
>Outside, in the middle of the street, stood about three dozen blood covered forms.<br>They looked like they used to be Human, or still partly were. But whatever type of being they were, The Doctor was most certainly creeped-out by them.

* * *

><p><strong>I do Appologise for how Short Chapter One is. I assure you al other Chpaters will be longer (and better).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The blood covered, things, started to slowly make there way towards The Doctor in the TARDIS, or so he thought. Making all sorts of groaning noises, they kept on walking like they had seen him, but he didn't matter.  
>"Fine then." he said. Almost offended that they didn't want him. <p>

Stepping out of the TARDIS, he locked the door and began walking through all of the...creatures.  
>"Oh, what did the humans used to call things like this? Um, ah! That's it. Zombies! "<br>Laughing to himself, as he turned the corner he noticed that there was more than a few of these 'Zombies'. He was now in the centre f London, the sight of it now almost pained The Doctor. Not only was the city corrupted with these horrific beings, it was littered and destroyed. Smashed up cars in the middle of the roads. Burned down buildings. What he thought looked like dead bodies, but he was too afraid to take a closer look. 

Still, none of the 'walking dead' paid much attention to him. They watched him walk the streets but never made a move. Obviously he didn't smell human enough.

Not seeing anything but these creatures made him wonder if there was anyone else about.  
>"Hello?" he shouted, "Is there anybody out there!" he heard no replies. So he shouted again.<br>"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" once again, he heard nothing. So he kept on walking, thinking he would try shouting again a few blocks over.

The Doctor walked up to one of the 'Zombies' and stared at it for a while.  
>"You guys don't say much do you?" The 'Zombie' just started back and groaned. "Okay, you lot cannot be 'Normal Zombies' can you? No, of course you can't, that would be too simple, and nothing is simple when I get involved. So then, where are all the other? The humans? The non-infected as I shall now call them. Eh? The Human race are far too magnificent to be gone completely. So where are they?"<br>The Zombies gave him to sign of response so he sighed and walked on.  
>Feeling impatient he decided to shout again, "Hello! There has to be someone out there! Or in there. Or wherever you are, show yourselves! I can be your leader!" while shouting he lifted his arms up into the air and jumped.<br>"Oi! Would you mind not being so damn loud! Them zombie-things will here you and come eat us all!" Hearing this new voice, The Doctor scanned the buildings to see where it was coming from. "Up here!"  
>Looking up he saw a man hanging out of a window a few floors up.<p>

"Aha! I knew I would find some humans somewhere! Well done you wonderful people. Well done." He put his hands together and smiled at the man.

"Will you shut it and just get up here already." The Doctor saluted the man. Opening the door in front of him and the shutting it once he was inside. The room in which he had entered was extremely dark. He drew out his new Sonic, pressed down the button and the room lit up which a purple glow. Searching the room he noticed a few dead bodies piled in the corner, thus making him shiver and feel uncomfortable. There was blood all other the walls, bullets scattered on the floor and an awfully rotten stench in the air.  
>"Oh, I don't like this one bit." he turned his head in disgust and went to find the stairs. Finding his way by the slight glow of his Sonic, he finally found the banister of the stairs and began to climb. At the first corner he had to stop for a second, not quite sure whether to carry on up or not. Placing both hands on the rail he took a deep breath and turned to keep on going up the stairs.<br>'Now, I know humans are wonderful, but they can also be terrible. Are these people going to welcome me or capture me. Oh dear, this could be a disaster.' he though to himself as he took each step slowly. After reaching the next corner on the flight of stairs he stopped again. For the first time, in lone time, he felt anxious. He really was not sure of what he was doing, but being him, he felt he needed to trust these people, after all, they were probably extremely scared. Just as he was about to start on up the next step, he felt big hands grasp at his arms and hold then tightly.  
>"Uh, what's, what's going on? Guys, could you put me down? I', quite capable of walking by myself." the hands didn't let go of him, nor did the people answer him. They just picked him up and started walking up the steps, leaving him dangling his legs as they carried him. They were a lot faster at climbing stairs than The Doctor, yes, but he did not like that they were 'man handling' him.<br>"Would you two put me down! Let go of me!" the two people that had hold of The Doctor paid no attention to his wiggling and squirming and shouting. They just kept on walking until they had reached the top.

"Jack, Gino, you can put the man down now. I hope you shut the door on your way in or those monsters will find their way up and have us for dinner." a harsh voice came from the dark space ahead of The Doctor and the two guys. They took their orders and dropped The Doctor on the floor.  
>"I was going to say thank you, but now I shan't bother," standing up and brushing himself off, he stood as tall as he could, holding his head high, "Now, who are you and why do you feel you have the right treat me like this?" Not knowing where his question was being directed, he looked around him and awaited a reply.<p>

"I am the leader of this group. You were making a mockery outside that could have had us all in danger. I had to do something to stop you drawing them towards us again. Now, if you will kindly step inside our HQ we will hear your story on why those beast's didn't shred you to pieces." the man answered calmly. Once he had finished talking he switched on a small light and revealed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Stood in front of The Doctor was a tall man. He looked rather scruffy, dressed in ripped jeans, a stained grey t-shirt and a hooded jumper wrapped around his waist. Looking up to the man's face, The Noticed that he was quite a touch looking man, but not a young man, neither was he old. He had dark, almost black, hair but you could see it was starting to go grey. The man also had very untidy stubble.

"Excuse me, strange man, but what exactly makes you the leader of the group? Please don't take offence but you just seem like a fairly normal type of guy. And, what group, exactly?" puzzled, the Doctor crossed him arms, looked up at the man and awaited an answer. "Oh, and what is your name good sir?" he added with a smile.

After looking The Doctor up and down, the man decided to answer some questions, "My name is Markus, and what makes me the leader is none of your business at this moment in time." The Doctor noticed quite a strong London accent in the man's voice, along with some slight aggression. "Oh, and surely I should be the one calling you a 'strange man', since you where the one prancing through the streets. Now, 'good sir' step inside. I've got my fair share of questions for you, too." Markus stepped aside and let The Doctor step inside the dark, dingy, dust-ridden room. Not much bigger than your average flat, but it was scattered with people. There were three people sat on the floor in the corner of the kitchen area, a woman and two boys, huddling in a group like their lives depended on it. Over on the sofa sat a man and a woman holding hands, praying together. A family sat in the middle of the floor smiling, telling each other that they were all going to be OK. Leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room was a relatively skinny looking man, arms folded across his chest and looking at the floor, almost as if he didn't know what to do with himself. To the right of the room, just inside the door, stood was young women. They looked not older than 17 at the least. They were stood very close to each other holding hands, they both looked at The Doctor with hopeful eyes.

At this moment Markus, followed by the two large men, walked back into the room, closed the door and locked it.

"Now then, you answer some of my questions, and I shall answer some of yours. That's the way this is going to work. You are strange to us, an outsider, and unscathed by the malicious beasts outside. Who are you? " Markus looked intensely and awaited his answer.

"Okay. I am The Doctor. That is my name. Yes, The Doctor." feeling pressured he gave his reply in a fluster.

"The Doctor? What kind of a name is that?"  
>"It's a name, that's all that matters, now come on, next question." He clapped his hands together, preparing himself for more.<p>

"Where did you come from? Why aren't you infected? Why didn't they attack and destroy you?" Markus leant closer while interrogating his new suspect.

"Wow, slow down there young man. One at a time," The Doctor turned around and sat on an available chair not too far away. "Now then, where I come from would be pointless to explain at the moment in time. I do not know, nor understand why I am not infected by the curious 'disease'. So obviously I have no idea why they did not attack me. I could give you a plausible answer but I am afraid you will execute me on the spot due to misunderstanding me. My turn for the questions. But first, is there a pen and paper in here? I should like to write down your answers for later reference." one of the big men went and found him an old notepad and an equally old pen. "Thank you. It is now your turn to answer some questions for me I believe and I shall start with this : when did this all start? This whole...situation." sitting back and crossing one leg over the over, he got his pen ready to jot down some notes.

"Um, it all started about a week ago. No one is really sure how exactly. All we know for sure, is that is spread quickly in every city all over the world." the skinny man by the wall was the one who began to talk. He stepped forward and stood next to The Doctor. "Oh, I'm Johnny . Nice to meet you,... I think." He extended a hand so that The Doctor could shake it.

"Nice to meet you Johnny. Ah, and before I go on, it would be a pleasure to learn all of your names." looking around the room he smiled at everyone.

"Some of this group are a little timid." Markus said as he looked around him."Over in the kitchen, that's Margaret with her two sons, Jason and Will. On the sofa is Dermot and Irene. They where on holiday from Ireland, don't even know their way around London. The two girls in the corner are called Alison and Bonnie. And this wonderful family here are The Walter's. Harriet, Daniel with their two glorious children, Charlotte and Benjamin." Markus began to smile as he names his company.

"Hello all! But what about your two Butch guys?" The Doctor nodded toward the two men stood behind Markus.

"Ah, To my right is Dave, and to my left is Nigel."

"Honour to meet such, big lads." he proclaimed in a deeper voice while trying to look macho. "Might I enquire as to how you all came to be here?" looking intrigued he hoped for some stories. Markus, Nigel and Dave sat down on the floor. Nigel sat with his back against the door. It was at this moment that The Doctor noticed the guns that the three where holding. "Oh my, those are big guns." he fidgeted, knowing how he hated guns.

Markus shifted on the spot and began, "Well, where do I start..."


End file.
